In Our Blood
by redgrrl
Summary: Li Syaoran died in the arms of Sakura Kinomoto as a bloodstained man. Now, throwing away her entire world, Sakura travels back in time, determined to save the only man she has ever loved whom had fallen into the hands of death.


Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura

Summary: Li Syaoran died in the arms of Sakura Kinomoto as a blood-stained man. Now, throwing away her entire world, Sakura travels back in time, determined to save the only man she has ever loved whom had fallen into the hands of death.

**In our blood **

Prologue: Death

He was in her arms, every breathe he was taking was one step closer to his death. The coldness in his eyes made her shiver with guilt, as she whispered to him, "Forgive me…" but he wasn't listening. Instead, he was staring blinded into the emerald orbs of Sakura, his eyes filled with betrayal and sorrow. She could feel his skin turning colder and colder…each second felt like eternity.

She looked at the knife she held in her hand, blood stained and brimming of murder. The very knife that had robbed Syaoran of his life. Unable to bear the pain of looking into Syaoran's eyes, she turned away, and within moments, she felt Syaoran's body limp.

Her heart stopped.

Pain engulfed her body as she held him closer, until his blood was smeared all over hers.

The blood on the knife glistened under the light.

…

They were from two different worlds.

She was from the light; he was from the darkness. Her being courageous; him being cunning and deceptive. Where she shone brightly in the sunlight, he cowered in the darkness of the night. He plotted murders. She plotted the rescue those to be killed.

His hands were stained with blood. Hers were clean, free from the burden of taking another's life.

His eyes were a dark brown, his eye able to see through the most undetectable lies and disguises. Her eyes saw the world as pure; filled with hope and joy. He trusted no one. She trusted everyone.

He would save no one at the cost – or even risk – of his own life. She would give away hers in an instant to save another's.

He had intelligence that drove him to learn the darkest of all secrets. She had the wisdom to distinguish that she was to fight for the good.

They were too different. And yet, that was what drew them to each other.

They met one afternoon next to the fountain at the park. He was desperately trying to wash his hands clean of blood stains that were physically long gone. She was simply sitting there on a bench, reading a romance novel.

And then they saw each other.

At first it was simply a mere acceptance of each other's presence at the same area. But then Sakura saw the glistening of the tip of a knife that most people would have missed.

But Sakura wasn't just anyone.

She made her way across to him, and reached for the knife. Syaoran had jumped back in caution, and eyed her with distrust.

"And you are?" he had said with an expressionless face.

"Kinomoto Sakura." She replied shortly, looking at him with the same, impassive face. Syaoran had not known what to make of her, for she was the first one to not be intimidated by his detached, unreadable character.

They both left the park that day, wary of each other.

…

The second time they met was outside the outskirts of the city. A killing had just occurred, and Syaoran was the one that committed it. His orders were simply to kill the man threatening his boss's presence in the underground. Syaoran had accepted the offer; when killing he had added his own personal touch and killed the man slowly and painfully.

Sakura had came to save the man – only to realise she had came too late. As she arrived, she saw the aloof look on Syaoran's face before he ran.

It continued on for three months. Syaoran killing; Sakura unable to save the person. She was frustrated beyond belief, knowing that if only she arrived a few minutes earlier, they would have probably not died.

Guilt _strangled_ her underneath her calm exterior.

Until one day, Syaoran made a trap to lure Sakura out. He cornered Sakura and held out his knife that had killed hundreds before her. He had licked his lips and stated he could kill her anytime he had wanted for the past three months. Sakura had narrowed her eyes and countered that she could have escaped.

They both seemed to know that she didn't seem to be escaping at that moment.

But then he had let her go, and smirked, saying she'll come back.

And she did. Again and again their meetings got more absurd; the killings became less brutal while the confrontations became more and more often. A few times he purposely let her save the person. He seemed to enjoy watching her panic.

Sakura wished her agent would stop sending her to fight Li Syaoran; and yet, even after complaining, her agent simply smiled mysteriously and told her, "I understand."

…

Two years later, she killed him. Her hands were clean one second, stained the next. She stared silently, tears pouring down her face. The first man she had ever killed was the one she loved.

She had returned to her agent, her face swollen from weeping. Her agent had put a hand around her shoulders, and told her to calm down, for there was a way to save him.

Sakura had looked at him hopefully, the emerald in her eyes starting to brighten. _How? _She had asked him. He replied saying, _Time has its ways. But don't think Time in turn will lend you a helping hand. _

So she went back.

…

_Ten years back _

She fell down, expecting a rough fall. Before she came back, she remembered her agent telling her that her physical appearance would be the same as she was when she was fifteen – when she was just another innocent schoolgirl unknown to the world of murder, of blood and of hurt. She waited for the hard ground to envelope her…but it never came. So she looked up to find the irritated face of Syaoran Li, who was surprisingly expressing more emotion on first glance of seeing her than after two years of knowing her.

And Syaoran Li stared right back at her, and proceeded to drop her straight to the floor.

**End of prologue. **

A/N: So how was that? I was trying out a different writing style; kind of detached and not too expressive (well I think it wasn't expressive at all…)

Date of uploading of next chapter depends solely on the demand for this story…

_Review_ and tell me _what you don't like_ about this story please! (I live to improve my writing XD)

Just one thing; the prologue was meant to be vague, because all details shall come in later chapters.

I have four directions I can take this fic into: Pure cute fluff/dark/angst/romance … I was leaning towards romance, but it depends on what you readers want eh?


End file.
